


深蓝（7）

by devout



Category: tsnme
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout/pseuds/devout





	深蓝（7）

偏小麦色的皮肤，高挑的身材，匀称的肌肉，高学历，高智商，乐观开朗，家境优渥，爱德华多绝对是多数人的理想伴侣，再精巧的魔术都比不过造物主的神奇。  
“穿衣服。”爱德华多靠在床头，用脚趾戳了戳丹尼尔的背。  
“是谁昨晚一定要我脱光的。”丹尼尔裸身坐在床边翻看手机短信，头也不回地说。  
爱德华多半睡不醒地看着他轻笑：“我只是让你把外套脱掉。”  
“嗯哼。”魔术师放下手机，捉住他的脚踝向自己那边拽。  
“等等。”爱德华多踩着床单收腿，还是撞上了床尾板，轻抽了一口气。  
丹尼尔帮他揉了揉：“还行吗？”  
“没事。”爱德华多看到他笑得意味不明才意识到这是个黄段子的开头，踹了他一脚。  
经济系的年轻大学生踹人没什么力度，何况丹尼尔还握着他的脚尖，他低头在脚背落下一个吻，对方就缴械投降了。  
宿舍的单人床不大，叠在一起的时候不觉得，睡觉时尤为明显。爱德华多仗着身高非要从后面抱着他睡，两人贴在一起，爱德华多把脸埋在他的后颈，好像很舒服。做爱后的拥抱接吻都是例行公务，但他确实想吻爱德华多，这感觉奇妙又令人困惑。他考虑要减少这些举动挽回对事态的控制。  
“我今天没课。”爱德华多说。  
“不行，我不能带外人去安全屋。”丹尼尔否决。  
“那什么时候能再见到你？”  
“我会联系你的。”丹尼尔吻他的嘴唇，舌尖在唇缝扫过，挑逗的一吻。随后两指一动，把一只玫瑰放在他的床头。

 

丹尼尔走了。马克关掉屏幕，抻了下肩膀。他看得够久了，没什么重要的事，他可以之后按着快进复查。  
马克不相信床上的情话，哪怕在调查之前他也知道丹尼尔情人无数，浪子回头的事怎么也轮不到滥交者发言。他站起来走出房门，然后开始工作。

 

清晨不总是美好，鸟鸣在寒风中显得脆弱不堪一击。丹尼尔收到了来自魔眼的短信，这段时间以来他一直试图与魔眼直接联系。距离上次行动已经一年了，很多事情已经改变，他不再信任迪兰，也不想没有尽头地等下去。他没说的是他不想躲躲藏藏，尽管加入魔眼就意味着一些代价，但他仍旧渴望聚光灯。他有段日子没去找爱德华多，有什么东西在挠着心里最敏感的地方，让人很不好受，在亨莉离开的时候他已经体会过了，他没兴趣再经历一遍。  
“看着我。”  
“别来这一套。”丹尼尔打断梅里特的催眠。  
“嘿，我们是搭档，需要默契，强调一下我不是想跟你上床。”  
丹尼尔切着手中的纸牌，避开他的视线。  
“很明显，你喜欢一个人。”  
“看来我还不认识他。”  
“哦，他，你用的是他就是说不是亨莉。”  
丹尼尔轻微蹙眉：“别观察我，我说了这对我没用。”  
“这对任何人都有用，丹尼。”梅里特用放松的姿势靠在沙发上看着他，“谁都能看出来你有心事。我知道你一直都表现得有心事，但你现在确实为什么事苦恼着。是恋爱吗？健康？还是魔术？哦是恋爱。A,B,C,D,E,哦是E，埃利斯，埃弗雷特，埃德加，艾德蒙，艾迪……”他突然想到一个名字，“爱德华多。”  
“是爱德华多·萨维林。”  
丹尼尔歪头作为否定的回答，但是梅里特不信。虽然丹尼尔伪装得很完美，但梅里特更信赖直觉。  
“哦，听说他是萨维林家的儿子，可怜的小少爷。”梅里特不无同情地说。  
“为什么？”丹尼尔脱口而出。  
“他会像亨莉一样落得被抛弃的下场，你现在还记得亨莉吗？”  
“我没有抛弃她，是她自己离开的。”  
“但是你已经不爱她了，你不爱她但是又不允许她爱上别人，你是个控制狂，在你身边永远别想得到爱，所以她才不得不离开。”  
“不是这样的。”丹尼尔看着他说，“如果你因为嫉妒这么说只会让我觉得你可怜。”  
“如果你需要治疗，我可以为你免费提供。”梅里特保持他一如既往的笑容，他知道他说中了，但事情比他想的要严重，他无意刺痛丹尼尔，他对此感到抱歉，但是当然，他不会说出口。  
“嘿，怎么了？”  
幸好这个时候杰克回来了。

 

马克有整整两个月没有和爱德华多联系，对马克来说，Facebook就像正在完成的史诗巨作，不能停止，停止会毁了一切。就像他不理会禁止令因为他相信这是只有他能做到的，只有他能做出如Facebook这样的网站。  
用社交软件改变世界，这样的想法随着Facebook的扩张逐渐成熟，这不再是一时的奇思妙想，马克将它变成了现实。  
他曾经迫切地渴望成功，如今几十万用户给他带来的名声已经不能满足他，Facebook像他种下的树苗，他要全力以赴让它长成参天大树。以至于他有段时间没有看非法安装的监控了，在时间管理的四象限法则中，爱德华多永远排在“重要不紧急”的行列。  
制定计划，按时完成，马克对爱德华多的把控几乎到了精确的地步。丹尼尔的出现没有规律。他也许爱上爱德华多了，马克想。爱德华多的行为则难以捉摸，他的笑容和过去不一样了，也不像过去那样爱抱怨，甚至有两个月都没有打电话给他，像护着雏鸟的妈妈一样嘘寒问暖。   
丹尼尔扮演体贴的爱人，就像他是容易受伤的小鹿。他怀疑他们之中爱德华多才是扮羊吃狼的那个，他是哈佛投资协会会长，凤凰俱乐部的成员，无论和谁在一起，他绝不是弱势的那个。  
他们做爱时看着对方好像深情的恋人，爱德华多格外温柔性感，镜头没有那么高的像素，马克总觉得有些失真。爱德华多曾和他争论四骑士的事，马克对此不以为然，如果他那么在乎正义，如狼似虎的华尔街会将他撕碎吞噬，那里的每个人都踩着高跷走路，一旦跌倒就再也无法靠自己爬起来。  
“马克。”爱德华多的声音很轻，稍一走神就会漏听。  
“我爱你，马克。”他亲吻马克的嘴唇，然后是下颌，湿软的舌头在锁骨徘徊，修剪整齐的指甲抚摸他的脊背。  
“我想要你。”

透亮的棕色眼睛消失在眼前，马克醒了。

 

丹尼尔教爱德华多切牌。他的手不很灵巧，学得很慢，但很用心。  
“压低。”  
“这样吗？”  
丹尼尔掰着他的手指，手把手地教他。  
“试一下。”  
花哨的切牌，不够实用但足够漂亮。  
“怎么样？”  
“多练习。”  
“抽一张。”爱德华多把牌递向丹尼尔。  
“这个。”他不明白爱德华多想做什么，但还是抽了一张。  
爱德华多用手掌按住后部，食指勾起整副牌：“你说停就停。”  
“停。”丹尼尔在红桃A停下。  
爱德华多让他把抽出的那张放到这里，然后开始切牌，再摊开，很快就找到了丹尼尔抽出的那张。  
“黑桃J？”  
丹尼尔挑眉：“没错。”  
爱德华多笑了，把牌放回去的时候突然说：“你为什么总是选红桃A？”  
“总是？”  
“我第一次见到你的时候，你把红桃A打在大厦上。”  
“只是巧合，那个魔术有52种方式。”  
“除了副牌（大小王）？”  
“对，除了副牌，我会去掉这两张。”他摸上爱德华多的腿，笔直修长，他交往过的女模都比不上。  
爱德华多已经习惯了他的存在，甚至没去在意。丹尼尔抬起他的下巴吻他，爱德华多撑不住床向后倒去，顺势搂上丹尼尔的脖子。  
“要做吗？”爱德华多轻笑着用鼻尖去蹭他的鼻子。  
“把衬衫脱了。”他一边说一边飞快地解开衬衫扣子，然后向后褪下，丢在床上。  
爱德华多伸手去脱他的衣服却被拍掉。  
“不用。”  
丹尼尔吻他的脖颈，在他放松警惕扬起下巴时把他翻身压在床上，单手钳住两只手腕。  
“嘿，我还没脱裤子呢。”爱德华多侧过头以免自己闷死在被子里。  
“我们玩点新花样。”丹尼尔不知从哪儿掏出麻绳把他的手臂绑在身后，爱德华多闷哼一声。  
然后丹尼尔解开他的皮带，猛地下拉西服裤，没有拉到底，露出半个臀部。  
“你要做什么？”  
“小玩具。”  
爱德华多努力回头，但碍于姿势只能看到一半。  
手指沾着润滑剂挤入爱德华多的身体，他呻吟了一声，咬住被单，唾液糯湿的一小块不再是白色。反正也该洗了，爱德华多安慰自己。然后他感到一个像弹珠或者什么的东西被塞进来，他下意识地夹紧臀部，丹尼尔的手还没有抽出就又往里送了送。  
“这是什么？”爱德华多感到那东西留在体内，随着身体的扭动越来越深，让他感到不安。  
“我说了，小玩具。”丹尼尔露出微笑，每次他这样都意味着什么绝对在R级的东西，爱德华多想起来但是胳膊被捆着难以动弹。  
丹尼尔按下遥控，小球在他体内震动，爱德华多几乎呻吟，他把头埋进被子里，身体颤动，发出闷哼。  
丹尼尔差不多把震动调到最大档，然后才关掉它。爱德华多已经硬了，他被丹尼尔拽起来，把西服裤提上，皮带扣紧，除了凸起的部分，就像他平时一样。  
“我应该给你留着衬衫的。”丹尼尔捏了捏他轮廓分明的肌肉说。  
爱德华多大口喘气，前液渗过内裤，在西服裤上显出一块洇湿。他赤脚踩着宿舍的地板上，抽了抽鼻子。  
“你哭了吗？”丹尼尔按住他的肩膀，去捕捉他躲闪的眼神。  
“没有。”爱德华多立即否定，这只是身体的应激反应。  
“跪下。”按住肩膀的手用上力气，爱德华多胸口起伏，缓缓地跪在他面前。  
丹尼尔没有脱衣服，事实上除了有些凌乱的衬衣前襟，他还穿得整整齐齐。他引导爱德华多舔自己的手指，然后把拇指伸入口腔，模仿口交的动作来回抽插。  
他后退了一步，坐在床上：“咬住拉锁，对，向下，做得很好。”  
爱德华多张嘴，隔着内裤做出含住的假动作，在丹尼尔呼吸一窒的时候轻笑。  
“恶作剧的坏男孩？”丹尼尔按住遥控，爱德华多收紧下巴，在他关停后才吐出一口气。  
“放开我。”爱德华多讨好地看他，丹尼尔耸肩。  
他吞了口唾沫，舔舔嘴唇，看着丹尼尔的硬起说：“脱下来。”  
丹尼尔想揉他的脑袋，把发型打乱，但忍住了，这样更好。  
他抬起身体，把裤子褪到膝盖，爱德华多俯身含住他。他小心地不让牙齿碰到，熟练地取悦丹尼尔。快点结束吧，他想，被皮带勒在裤子里的部位硬得发疼。  
丹尼尔打开震动，按着他的脑袋来了一次深喉。爱德华多几乎要喘不上气，他吐出丹尼尔的阴茎，弯腰呻吟。  
“不，不要，关掉。”他开始语无伦次。  
“继续。”丹尼尔把他捉回来，“做的好才有奖励。”  
“你混蛋。”爱德华多瞪他，丹尼尔视若无睹。  
他只能再次张嘴，丹尼尔加大了抽插的力度，爱德华多的嘴唇被磨得透红，眼睛也开始湿润。  
“你要哭了吗？”丹尼尔摸他的脸颊，上面有水痕。  
爱德华多无法反驳，他只能在动作缓下来的时候轻轻吮吸，看丹尼尔狼狈那么一下。  
“你很舒服吗？你看上去快射了。”丹尼尔勾了下嘴角。  
没错，爱德华多觉得自己快射了，但他还没有碰过前面。  
“那也不是因为你。”爱德华多终于得到短暂休息，哑着嗓子反唇相讥。  
丹尼尔把震动调到最大。爱德华多颤抖了一下，到达高潮。他几乎靠在丹尼尔的腿上，身体微微颤抖，这套西服完全毁了，但他的大脑还没能回过神来。  
丹尼尔掐着他的下巴防止他合上，射在他的嘴里然后退出来：“咽下去。”  
爱德华多艰难地吞咽，他几乎想也没想地服从了。  
“天呐。”他的嗓子哑了，只能低低地抱怨一声，“你在这方面简直是天才。”  
丹尼尔笑了一下，他捧起爱德华多的脸，和他接吻，交换唾液和体液，他们绝对擅长这个。  
“你很性感。”  
“你是个万人迷，混蛋。”  
“因为我是魔术师。”  
“不是所有魔术师都这么迷人。”  
丹尼尔用力吻他，然后说：“你说的没错。”  
“我以为你会谦虚一下。”  
“不了，实事求是更重要。”  
爱德华多笑了，他无法解释心底升腾的爱意，怎么也停不下笑。  
“继续？”丹尼尔在他眼前晃了晃遥控器。  
“不，唔。”  
体内的东西又开始震动，爱德华多躲开丹尼尔的手，膝盖生疼，快支撑不住了：“帮我解开绳子。”  
丹尼尔无动于衷。  
“不，天，”他抬起上身去亲吻他的腰，“拜托，求你。”  
“或者把它取出来。”爱德华多哀求道，他已经受不了了。  
“不，还没结束。”  
他把爱德华多从地上抱起来，解救了他的膝盖，然后丢在床上，让他趴在被子上。  
“丹尼尔……”  
“什么？”丹尼尔几乎愣了一下。  
“丹尼尔，求你，”爱德华多扑腾了一下，“帮我解开好吗？它勒得太紧了。”  
丹尼尔看了一会儿，然后伸手剥掉了他的裤子。  
“不是裤子，我是说绳子！”爱德华多几乎要叫起来。  
“我想脱裤子。”  
“操你。”爱德华多踹他，被抓住脚踝。  
“别总是踹人，尤其是在床上的时候。”  
操，那是因为我的手被绑着，爱德华多想，不然他要打肿他的眼睛。  
脚趾擦过下面，丹尼尔硬了，他掰开爱德华多的腿顶了进去。爱德华多呻吟着挣扎，他感觉那个玩具被顶得很深，每动一下又滑向更深的地方。  
“不要。”他有些害怕。  
“放心，一定能取出来的。”丹尼尔按着他的背，一下一下地顶弄，每一次都到尽头。  
爱德华多伏在床上，头埋进自己的衬衫，呻吟着夹紧他，他想要，大脑的一切思维系统瘫痪，身体遵从本能，神经只传达刺激。  
“丹尼尔……”他轻唤情人的名字，打颤的嘴唇还残留着红色，亲昵地念出令他疯狂的单词。  
“爱德华多，”丹尼尔吻他的脊背，然后一遍又一遍地重复他的名字。  
如果这是爱情，它比丹尼尔所经历的任何感情都要真挚，如果这不是爱情，这会成为他们一生都难以忘怀的伤疤。  
爱德华多渴求救赎，而他得到了他想要的。

 

天空乌云密布，继而开始下雨。爱德华多和丹尼尔在浴室费力取出那个玩具时又来了一发，爱德华多本来没什么力气了，还是被丹尼尔拖进高潮，丹尼尔只要吻吻爱人的眼角就能得到原谅。  
“无论你做什么我都会原谅。”丹尼尔说。  
“为什么我不觉得我会做错事。”爱德华多泡在浴缸里懒洋洋地说。  
“人们不愿承认错误。”  
爱德华多不说话了。  
“你在想什么？”  
他把半个脑袋浸入水中吐泡泡。丹尼尔吻他的额头。

 

这次不是直播，马克在电脑里看录像，他没有按快进，任下身硬着也不去动它。等查完所有录像才关掉界面去浴室。他让冷水冲过身体，等待阴茎软下去。  
丹尼尔、梅里特和杰克显然都不是策划人，他没法黑进他们的脑子看计划，只能把目标瞄准FBI的警探罗兹。他可以打包票罗兹是第五位骑士，他是魔眼在FBI的卧底，但是这些还不够。他没法进入罗兹的手机和电脑，罗兹很谨慎，不会点开任何可疑邮件。他查了罗兹的所有联系人，得到一些零碎信息，它们指向一个同在硅谷的科技公司，他从这里下手调查，发现了一些线索。他有了更完整的计划，但还缺一个关键。马克关掉水，用浴巾擦干身体，换上新的T恤走出来。


End file.
